


Dental Hygiene

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Toothbrushing, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, toothbrush kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian teaches Ciel about the importance of dental hygiene (in a way)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Dental Hygiene

„Open up, young master.“

„Nnn-!“

Ciel’s head snapped to the side in an attempt to avoid the toothbrush his butler was intent on forcing into his mouth. 

„Come on now, young master. Your teeth will get ruined if you do not allow me to brush them before bed.“

Of course Sebastian was right and Ciel knew it. Considering how many slices of chocolate gateau the young Earl had devoured just hours before, he was asking for cavities by refusing his nightly toothbrushing. But Ciel’s late-evening snack had also left him drowsy and his eyelids heavy. 

„I’m tired Sebastian, I want to go to bed. Now.“

„Please, young master, I insist. It is only to ensure your wellbeing.“ 

„Seba-,“

Before Ciel could voice any further objections, his butler’s arm was already slung around his midsection. Sebastian swiftly sat down on the bench in front of the large vanity and hoisted Ciel onto his lap. Ciel could see his reflection in the mirror; pale and skinny-looking before the black backdrop of the butler’s black-clad chest. One long arm came winding around his waist while the other hand, already without its glove, came up to gently grasp the boy’s delicate jaw and tilt it slightly upwards. 

Ciel suddenly became even more aware of his tiredness and so, unable to help following the guidance of Sebastian’s hand cradling his face, let his head rest heavy on the butler’s shoulder. 

„Be a good boy now and open up.“ 

The young Earl was quickly cast out of his sleepy haze when he felt the grip of Sebastian’s bare hand tighten considerably on his jaw. Ciel’s eyes squeezed shut in pain at the fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing themselves between the rows of his teeth. When the pressure became too intense, the boy could not contain the small, pained moan that escaped him. 

„Ahn…!“

This gave Sebastian time enough to fully lodge his thumb and forefinger between Ciel’s molars, so that the tiny mouth was now forced open just enough for Sebastian to push the head of the toothbrush inside. 

Ciel’s body went rigid in his butler’s lap. His eyes, bloodshot with sleep, were suddenly wide open. Sebastian began to prod the toothbrush around in his master’s mouth, in order to align the bristles with the teeth in the back of Ciel’s cheek.

„You’re going to have to open wider than this, young master,“ Sebastian tutted. 

The hand that was cradling Ciel’s jaw quickly changed position, so that Sebastian’s fingers were now hooked behind the boy’s lower front teeth, pulling his jaws wide open.  
Sebastian could feel the sharp little incisors digging into the flesh of his fingers, as well as his master’s resistance, despite knowing that there was no way of escaping the demon’s grasp. 

Ciel’s garbled wails of protest increased in volume as Sebastian began to brush the Earl’s teeth in earnest. The young master could do nothing but endure it, as the rough bristles were dug into every corner of his mouth not too gently, the butler wanted to ensure a thorough cleaning after all. 

Ciel could feel saliva and frothing toothpaste build up in his mouth, and when he opened his eyes, which had squeezed shut at some point, could see in the mirror how some of the mixture had dribbled out the corners of his mouth. Ciel let out a high-pitched gasp in embarrassment, the already labored breaths he was taking through his nose getting even faster. 

„What is it, young master?,“ Sebastian inquired, an innocent smile on his lips. „are you not satisfied with the thoroughness of the cleaning?“

„Naa…, gah-! Hebas-, hhg…!“ 

„Oh, how foolish of me to forget! The young master’s tongue has to be cleaned as well to ensure perfect dental hygiene.“ 

At this, the Earl panicked, his head trying desperately to shake out of the demon’s iron grip, his constant, gasping breaths increasing in pitch and volume. 

Sebastian could not suppress the smile forming on his lips. Gently at first, he dragged the bristles of the toothbrush over Ciel’s tongue. As he got close to the back of the boys mouth, Ciel made a horrible retching noise. Amused, Sebastian pressed the head of the toothbrush down heavily on the back of Ciel’s tongue, triggering not only his gag-reflex, but also causing even more saliva to well up from below. 

Wet-hot bursts of air puffed irregularly over the bare hand Sebastian was still using to force the little mouth open. As the butler was now consistently and roughly brushing Ciel’s tongue, a constant stream of froth and saliva was beginning to run down the wrist of that hand, even soiling the butler’s shirtsleeve. 

The young Earl looked a mess in the mirror. His own constant whining and gasping had worn him out so much that the only sounds he was making now were long, drawn-out breaths that carried some fragments of his voice with them, the stream of sound only broken by the occasional wet choke. 

Tears had long since formed at the corners of Ciel’s eyes, running down his reddened cheeks. Sebastian was savoring the view in the mirror, letting his eyes wander slowly over every inch of the boy’s body. His smile widened impossibly, fangs showing, when he discovered that the little Earl’s legs were pressed tightly together, either, Sebastian was not certain, trying to hide or stimulate Ciel’s obvious arousal. 

What a depraved little master he had the pleasure of serving, Sebastian thought. With how much Ciel loved to suck on and nibble all kinds of treats and candies, Sebastian was not surprised to see the young master enjoy having his mouth filled in this way. 

With how far gone Ciel was at this point, Sebastian deemed it appropriate to drop the pretense of brushing the young master’s teeth and began to thrust the toothbrush in and out of the drooling moth in an unforgiving rhythm. Sebastian made sure to graze the bristles over the roof of Ciel’s mouth from time to time, resulting in shrieking protests from the boy at the ticklish sensation. 

The long fingers of Sebastian’s other hand, previously hooked onto Ciel’s lower teeth, had sneaked farther inward, roughly massaging the boy’s tongue, making even more saliva well up inside the tiny mouth. 

His mouth now filled not only with the toothbrush, but also his butlers probing fingers, Ciel was having more and more trouble breathing through the mess of foam and spit. His nose stuffed from crying, he was beginning to feel lightheaded. Ciel’s retching slowed down to a weak gurgle, and the boy felt his head sagging sideways despite Sebastian’s firm hold on his jaw. He felt sleep overtake him, a strange sensation prickling behind his eyes and between his legs. 

Just before the Earl drifted off into unconsciousness, Sebastian removed toothbrush and fingers from Ciel’s mouth, the butler’s arms instead coming to hold the boy’s waist, before he could double over and smash his head into the mirror. 

„Hhch…, gah.., haa….“

The build-up of foam and drool in Ciel’s mouth hit the tiled bathroom floor with an audible splash. The boy’s desperate, heaving breaths were causing stray strands of spit to get sucked back into his mouth, making him gag on his own saliva. The small body was wracked with heavy coughs over an over until slowly, the labored breathing of the young master calmed down and he found the strength to wipe his mouth with his arm, before slowly lifting his head up from his hunched-over position. 

„H-how dare you Sebastian?! You- hah…, filthy, disgusting animal, you…gh-,“

Ciel broke off into another fit of coughing, Sebastian placed his hand on the young masters back, ready to hit the spot between Ciel’s shoulder blades, should the boy need assistance in clearing his airway. 

„Young master, I sincerely apologize. I was under the impression that you were enjoying yourself tremendously. The evidence suggest as much.“

Sebastian tilted his head, eyes wandering down Ciel’s body and coming to rest at the small but noticeable bulge between the boy’s legs. Following his butler’s gaze, Ciel cast his eyes down and gasped in shock, realizing how his traitorous body had reacted to Sebastian’s invasive attack. The boy hastily moved to cover himself with his hands, but his demonic butler snatched his wrist up in his grasp too fast, pulling him to his feet by it. 

„You will regret this, Sebastian, I swear it,“ the little Earl growled.

„I will hope so, young master,“ Sebastian purred. „Now let me take you to bed.“

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I knew nobody else would, it's just too weird and specific.  
> This is the first fic I've ever written so if you have writing advice for me, please let me know.


End file.
